


Put Your Microphone Where Your Mouth Is

by wedelia



Series: Peter Parker, Decathlete [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Karaoke, Natasha's not there because she's out on a conveniently timed undercover mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedelia/pseuds/wedelia
Summary: The first (and last) Avengers karaoke night goes like this.





	Put Your Microphone Where Your Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

> School has absolutely buried me in homework these past few weeks; sorry I haven't been writing much. Here's a few scenes from the Avengers karaoke night to read until I can finish the next chapter of Blitzkrieg Bop :)
> 
> Also: if you haven't already read Toto(lly Distracting), you should probably do that before reading this one. Maybe listen to a recording of the Bobby Darin cover of Mack the Knife, too, because there's a joke toward the end that probably lands better if you've heard the song before.

The first (and last) Avengers karaoke night goes like this:

 

At the beginning of the night, after most of the team has finished reluctantly trickling into the New Avengers Facility and is gathered in an open, living room-like space, Tony wonders what it would cost to get Steve to at least lip sync along to _Ice Ice Baby_.

“My pride,” Steve deadpans.

Needless to say, he doesn't do it.

 

Thor pretends to use Mjolnir as a microphone while he giggles his way through _Immigrant Song._ He gets a kick out of the line about the hammer of the gods.

“Valhalla, I am coming!” he bellows at the ceiling, since obviously Valhalla is in that direction.

“Who thought it would be a good idea to introduce him to Led Zeppelin?” Sam asks Steve under his breath.

Steve half-smiles, darts his eyes toward Tony, says, “Who do you think?”

 

Tony chooses to sing a Celine Dion classic, because he enjoys being obnoxious. He goes on and on about how his heart will go on, and by the end of it Bucky’s on his fancy new touch-screen phone (an iPhone, not a StarkPhone, because it amuses him to see Tony get huffy) doing a Google search on whether it's possible to somehow break your eyes by rolling them too hard.

 

Vision would rather not participate.

“Does your karaoke machine have anything by One Direction?” Wanda asks Tony. “I used to have a crush on Harry Styles. I think it’s the British accent.”

_I have a British accent,_ Vizh thinks.

Vision would absolutely like to participate.

 

There’s a brief interlude between songs during which Clint suggests ordering pizza, and the team has to take five minutes to bicker over which toppings to get.

Tony stays firm in his insistence that there will be no Hawaiian-style pizzas in his house. “If you want pineapple on your pizza, you can eat it outside.”

“Mr. Stark --” says Peter, who thinks he’s being a bit dramatic.

“Shush, kid.”

    

Clint mimes shooting an arrow at the beginning of his Bon Jovi song in time to the lyrics about getting shot through the heart.

There are groans around the room, but Peter's impressed by Clint’s commitment to his brand.

 

Peter’s also impressed by Sam’s commitment to his musical soulmate Marvin Gaye. The opening notes of Sam’s song of choice are instantly recognizable even before he sings, “I’ve been really trying, baby --”

Bucky throws one of the couch’s throw pillows at him. Because if a guy can’t throw a throw pillow, what _can_ he throw? The presence of them of the couch is clearly an invitation to indulge in a little playful cushion flinging. He says, “Really, Wilson? There are children present.”

He means Peter, who bristles. “I’m not a --”

Sam winks at Peter. He turns to Bucky and says, “Who, you?”

Bucky snorts. He reaches across the couch to ruffle Peter’s hair, says, “Compared to Pete, I’m a fossil.”

“Your old-fashioned sensibilities would explain the prudishness,” says Peter, innocently.

“You little --”

 

Bucky’s sweet talked by Steve into singing Mack the Knife. “C’mon, Buck,” Steve wheedles, nudging Bucky’s shoulder. "Please? Bobby Darin's got nothing on you.”

Bucky sighs. Relents. He stands up from the couch and walks over to the microphone, giving it a few taps and smirking at the way the loud crackle of feedback makes half of the room jump.

“I hope you appreciate the things I do for you, Stevie,” he says, frank, before starting.

He gives an amazing performance. His voice is a pleasant light baritone, and the way he smoothly delivers the lyrics makes Peter think he could have had a successful career as a jazz singer if he hadn’t been temporally displaced.

(Well, he actually could still be a jazz artist, if he really wanted to. Peter should ask.)

 

When Sam returns at the end of the song with several pizza boxes in tow, having gone downstairs to answer the doorbell a few minutes ago, he plops onto the couch cushion next to Peter and asks, "Who's Mackie?"

Peter shrugs. "I don't know, but apparently he's back in town."

(Vision summarizes the Wikipedia article about the character Macheath from _The Threepenny Opera._ Wanda listens, besotted.)


End file.
